With All My Love
by Muse360
Summary: Tony has been acting obnoxious, more so than usual. Steve eventually finds out what it is and the outcome is not what he expected from himself or from Tony. A sort-of prequel to There's Nothing Super About It. Tony/Steve
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am back to the Avengers after writing a fic for Thor called ****"Falling in Reverse" ****it has been very successful and I hope this fic has the same effect. This is a Tony/Steve fanfic, there is some minor YAOI. This is also sort of a prequel to ****There's Nothing Super About It****. It's how Tony and Steve happened. This will be a fairly short story. Please Review :)**

* * *

**New York City/Stark Tower-Captain America's POV:**

Glass shattered to a million pieces on the floor. "Tony!" Natasha yelled. "What is wrong with you?!"

The billionaire laughed casually. "They're my cups Nat."

"Stop smashing cups!" Bruce ordered, "It's irritating me." He sat at the table playing solitaire.

"What?" Tony shrugged, "Thor does it all the time."

"Yeah, and he needs to stop," Clint chimed in. "I thought his girlfriend had already taught him that."

"She is not my girlfriend anymore Clint! I have told you this numerous times!" Thor protested.

"Oh, my bad." Clint rolled his eyes. "Your ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah, boo-hoo Thor." Tony stated. "I would've broken up with you too after the Svartalfheim incident. You Vikings are freakin' crazy."

"Take care how you speak about my race." Thor warned.

"Or what?" Tony challenged.

"Shut your trap Tony!" I demanded. I knew what he was trying to do. He always thought he could get past me by doing these things, but I think it's pretty safe to say that I know Tony well enough to determine the amount of boredom it takes for him to start a fight with someone.

Thor was smart enough to sigh and stay out of it, but Tony pressed on despite my command.

"You're weak Thor." He sat down and drank some. He had been drinking a lot lately, you know, more than usual. "A sorry wuss that feeds himself muscle milk to appear strong." He took another swig of tequila before Natasha snatched it out of his hand and poured it down the sink. A drunk Tony was not a happy Tony.

I could see Thor trying hard to keep it together.

"Tony, I said enough." I told him again.

"Can it Captain Crunch, I can say and do as I please." Tony shot back.

"Oooohhhh!" Clint exclaimed. "He called you Captain Crunch! You just gonna take that Cap?"

"Not helping Clint." I sighed.

"I know." He dropped his head a little.

"So Thor? You gonna fight me or are you too much of a weakling to do so?" Tony asked.

"I will not fight you Tony, for I fear I will seriously injure you." Thor replied.

Tony laughed. "Please, you couldn't scratch me if you tried. And I think the heroes in Valhalla are laughing at you right now."

Thor slammed his fist on the table, startling the hell out of Bruce. The man got up and left the room before The Hulk could come out and kill us all.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME!" Thor yelled. "FINE! I WILL FIGHT YOU!"

"Okay, how about tonight at nine in the training room." Tony asked. "I have some business that's a little more important than you right now."

"YOU-," Thor launched himself at Tony, but Clint grabbed him and held him still.

At that point, I had had it. I grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him out the door.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him when we got out into the hall.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Don't lie to me." I told him. The thing I loved the most about Tony is that I could see nearly every emotion in those brown eyes of his. I could read him faster than I could read his text messages.

He crossed his arms. "Pepper broke up with me after we got in a fight and now she's spreading crap about me in the offices."

I felt a pang of anger stab my chest. "What kind of crap is she spreading?"

He sighed. "Just bad stuff, I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Ok," I said. "But fighting Thor and picking on the rest of us is a bad idea."

"So?"

"So why don't you try an alternative?" I asked.

"Like what?"

* * *

I brought him to the gym a few miles away from the tower. I set him up with a punching bag and told him to hit it.

"You hit it." Tony sassed back.

And so I did, as hard as I could. "Now, you try."

He inspected the bag with a half confused half curious face.

"Have you ever hit one of these?"

Tony shook his head. "I'm a billionaire. Remember? I'd probably hire someone to do it for me."

I laughed a little at that one. "You're right, now don't think, just hit the bag as hard as you can."

He punched it once then gripped his hand. "This hurts."

I sighed and wrapped his hands up in bandage tape. "Again." I ordered.

He hit it again, this time smiling. "That felt good."

"It does doesn't it? Again." I told him.

Tony began punching with both hands by himself and I stood there proud of myself for teaching him the ways of releasing stress. Tony hit it faster and faster; harder and harder until he could no longer hit it. He leaned against the bag and actually had an emotional breakdown.

That was the first time I had ever seen Tony cry and it scared the hell out of me.

"Tony." I soothed. "I know it's hard. Breakups suck, believe me."

He quickly wiped the tears from his face and nodded; refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Look at me." I pulled him towards me. "You'll make it through this ok?"

Tony said nothing, only gazed at me as if he were trying to find any bit of truth in what I said. With him in perfect focus and his brown eyes locked on mine, I pressed my lips against his and kissed him.

It took me a moment to realize what I had done. "Oh my God, Tony. I am so sorry I-,"

He pulled me in and forced his mouth upon mine. It sent goose bumps through my skin it was so intense; then I knew Tony must have been thinking about our relationship long before I had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, next chapter! :)**

* * *

We sat across from each other at Denny's, keeping the silence between us.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me." Tony smiled sheepishly. "I guess maybe I didn't bother to look for any signs because I was too busy thinking about how much you hate me."

I half laughed lightly. "I've never hated you; I've always admired your intelligence and determination about everything."

"But aren't I cocky and obnoxious?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I look at your heart more than I look at your attitude." I told him.

"Hmm."

The waitress handed us our drinks, "I'll be right back to take your order." She smiled at us.

'Thanks." I smiled back.

She left and then I said, "Well, I guess I thought you would punch me or something."

Tony grinned. "Nah, I might've, but I've been waiting for that kiss for too long."

I blushed. "How long?"

"Since Pepper broke up with me, three months ago. We were ignoring each other and then she had to start sh*t."

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

I ordered at ton of food, mainly so I could take it back to the tower and eat it later, and Tony ordered the steak omelet.

We ate in a respective silence, like when you meet your in-laws for the first time and you don't want to say anything wrong.

On the way home, I was nervous as all hell. I was never nervous around Tony, but all of a sudden I had a sickening feeling that something would go wrong if I spoke.

Tony slipped his hand into mine as we crossed the crosswalk. My heart skipped a beat as my fingers tangled with his. It was nearing fall, so it was getting a little colder each day and I could see Tony shiver a little. "You cold?"

"A little."

I took off my jacket and handed it to him. I was used to the cold, I spent most my adult years in Germany trying to get rid of the Nazi's. I embraced cold.

"Thanks." He sighed as he slipped it over himself.

The tower was quiet when we entered. Then Clint rushed in. "Where have you been?! Thor is ready to kill you Tony!"

"He's not fighting Thor." I stated. "This is stupid."

"Just tell Thor to calm his tits." Tony yawned. "I think I'm ready for bed." He slipped the jacket back off and hung it on the coat rack.

"No, you don't understand, he's picking a fight with Bruce now and he's about to Hulk out!" Clint exclaimed.

The three of us ran to the training room. "Thor!" Tony yelled. "Let's go, right now!"

Thor let go of Bruce, grabbed Tony by the shirt and threw him across the room.

"Tony!" I shouted. "Nat, get Bruce out of the Tower, Clint go with her until he calms down!" I ordered.

The three walked out of the training room. Natasha had and arm around him. I grabbed my shield that was leaning against the wall and made a run to save Tony. Thor had his hammer raised above Tony's head. I grabbed his hear and yanked him back. "Don't touch him Thor." I warned.

He whipped around. "Steve, you best stay out of this."

"Quit fighting. This is stupid and childish." I told him. "And I know you're not a child Thor."

He lowered the hammer. "Then why does Tony call me weak?"

"He didn't mean it." I said. "He was trying to make you angry…and it worked, you fell for it."

"This was but a mere trick?" He asked his face expressing some intense confusion.

"Yes, he was just kidding with you." I told him.

Then his confusion turned into guilt, shame, and self-disgust.

"I was not aware of this." He turned to Tony. "I am sorry."

Tony stood up holding his eye. "It's cool." He replied weakly.

"Go to the kitchen and wait Thor, we'll meet you there." I told him.

Thor left and I sighed and inspected Tony's eye. "You need to get some ice on that, looks like he hit you pretty hard huh?"

He nodded.

* * *

Bruce, Clint and Natasha met us in the kitchen and I made everyone sit and listen to me. Tony held and ice pack on his face and sat down in pain.

"Ok look, I know Tony's been more annoying than usual, but he promised he'll stop. So Thor, no fighting and Bruce, chill out. Does anyone have anything to say before we go to bed?"

Silence.

"Good."

I met Tony outside of his room. "You feeling better?"

"Kinda, that ice helped a lot." He told me.

Next thing I knew, I was in his arms kissing him. I couldn't help it. "So I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I guess, unless you're going somewhere." Tony smiled between our kissing.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than right here with you." I told him.

He shoved me playfully. "Go to bed."

"Yes sir." I answered, kissing him one more time before I headed to my room.

* * *

**Midnight:**  
I kept hearing this rustling noise coming from down the hall, so I got up and went to check it out.

It was Tony, making a sandwich.

"Tony." I began. He jumped.

"God, you scared the hell outta me. What's up?"

"Are you seriously this hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah. You wanna bite?"

"No." I smiled. "I'm good."

When he finished eating we started talking and laughing quietly about how pathetic Loki was and how Asgard was probably punishing him.

"I have to admit that he knows how to defend himself." I said.

"Yeah, I'll give him credit for leading an army." Tony sighed.

I grazed his cheek gently. "It' so funny how this came to be." I smiled.

"What?" He took my hand and held it in his.

"Us."

"Oh, I know." He shrugged. 'But I'm glad this happened."

"Me too." I gently pushed him against the counter, lavishing his neck with kisses.

"You know, if the team ever found out about this we'd be screwed." He put an arm around my waist.

"Let's hope they never find out then." I moved my mouth to his, taking his breath. "Alright, sleep now Tony, we have work tomorrow."

We collapsed on the couch, enjoying each other's company as we fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, school starts on Monday so I have to make sure I get my entries in before I start getting projects. Yay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning America! It's 11:32 am and I'm in my web-tech class with some down time, this may or may not be exactly 1,000 words but it's close enough. I am taking Pre-Ap English II, Pre-Ap Spanish II and AP World History so I am SUPER busy. By now I've figured a lot of stuff out so I should be updating regularly about every two or three days.**

* * *

**Tony's POV: Stark Tower**

I woke up before anyone else could, I loved Steve; but I wouldn't be caught dead sleeping with him even if it was in my own house.

I wiggled free from his grip and went to go sleep in my bedroom when I felt this chill, like ice had just touched you. _Oh no_ I thought, _not another anxiety attack!_

Every time I blinked I saw the figure of the God. Loki, smiling mischievously and silently taunting me. I ignored it best I could and kept walking to my room trying to shut him and the memory out. I heard the laughter; saw the broken dreams in his eyes. A pair of strong arms caught me. "Tony."

I sucked in a breath. "Steve."

"Are you okay?"

I grabbed his arm and tried to regain self-control before I started crying again. I fought back the tears and held onto Steve for dear life as he gently pulled me back to my room.

"You need to stop worrying about Loki; he's not going to hurt you anymore." Steve said as I laid down.

"You don't know that. The guy's crazy, he could break out of Asgardian prison if he wanted to." I said.

"No, and even if he did, I would protect you." He kissed my cheek. "I'd never let anything happen to you."

I smiled as my lips found his. "Will you stay here with me?"

He nodded and laid beside me grazing my neck with his finger.

I can't remember what time I woke up, but Steve was gone and sunlight was streaming through the windows.

I groggily brushed my hair and teeth and made my way to the kitchen. I must've looked exhausted because Clint grabbed a spray bottle and squirt me in the face to wake up. My swollen eye was still throbbing and the throbbing moved to my head.

Thor looked guilty as all hell and I sort of felt bad, but I just shrugged it off. It didn't matter.

"Hey, you there? Earth to Ironman." Clint said.

"Yeah, I'm listening." I told him.

"Fury has a special assignment for us today. Something happened in New Zealand."

"F*ck." I swore aloud. "Can't they keep themselves out of trouble?"

Bruce smirked, probably because he knew how I felt.

"Tony." Steve began.

"Save it Cap, I'll do it because I have to, not because I want to." I sighed.

"No, not that. I may have broken your coffee machine."

I stared at him. "How?"

"I jammed the filter in there too hard and it stopped the coffee flow." He told me.

"You know Steve, this pisses me off for two reasons. A: I told you not to make coffee without supervision, and B: you did the same thing to my _last_ coffee machine."

"I know, I'm sorry."

I groaned, "I need to get a Keurig brewer, there's no way you could jam that."

The Avenjet was a lot smaller than I was used to and the cramped feeling made me get irritable. "Quit humming!" I snapped at whoever was doing it.

"Geez, pissy today aren't we?" Clint replied.

"Shut your mouth before I shove your own arrows up your-,"

"Ok Tony." Captain sighed. "We get that you're tired and your face hurts, but that's no way to treat your teammates."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

* * *

New Zealand, home of the Australians who think they're special because they live on an island. I get out of the jet and the first thing I do is puke, much to the operations manager's dislike. Cap grabs me and drags me outside into the sunlight. There I stood vomiting into the grass for no apparent reason.

When I was finished I stood up and looked at Cap, "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

I nodded, the super soldier gave me some gum and then led me back into the hangar.

"Are you ok Tony?" Natasha asked.

"Fine." I mumbled weakly. I was still feeling nauseous.

The operations manager moved us to an enclosed room. "Where is the God?"

"Thor?" Clint asked. "On Asgard, dealing with Loki. Why?"

"We have been getting some signatures similar to the ones Jane got when he fell from the sky." The manager spoke.

Silence.

"Well, just in case you haven't noticed, none of us are Asgardian." Natasha said, "So if you need Thor, you'll have to call him down."

"Actually, we need Jane. Thor is too much of a threat." He sat down. His Australian accent was starting to bother me. He sounded too much like Steve Irwin.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Bruce asked.

"Actually, we had a creature fall from Asgard, it's unknown species here and it's trying to destroy a power plant." He man crossed his arms.

"Couldn't you have just called SHIELD to come take care of it?" I griped.

"No, because it killed two agents already."

Cap sighed. "Ok, so you call in the supers. Where do we put this thing when we catch it?"

* * *

**Hey guys it's been the longest two weeks of my life. My school has blocked YouTube, DeviantART, Glogster and the word "proxy" I'm surprised that they haven't blocked this site yet.  
Again I apologize for the neglect, but I am a busy person!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. It's been a bad week for me, one of my friends tried to commit suicide in school and now she's being hospitalized I am really upset and I ask anyone who is religious to pray for her. Also, she has stage two skin cancer in her legs.**

**Thanks for your prayers and continued support.  
**

* * *

Auckland; I was so sick of the large cities we had to travel to take care of other people's problems. I was exhausted and Clint's constant humming was driving me nuts.

"Clint! Shut up with the humming!" I snapped.

"Why are you so pissy?"

"Not pissy, just tired." I yawned. The Avenjet was just as comfortable as my house, but the only thing that was preventing me from sleeping was Steve. I wanted his arm around me. I wanted to feel his breath against my neck. Here, I couldn't have him, and that made me mad and uncomfortable.

"Pretty isn't it?" Natasha asked. "I love New Zealand."

"Sure." Clint said.

"I don't like Australia or any of the surrounding countries." Bruce commented.

"Why are we doing this?" I moaned.

"C'mon Tony, let's try to be positive." Cap said.

"Ok," Natasha began, "The name of this creature is a Bilgesnipe."

"That sounds hard." I whined some more.

Steve sighed and pulled me to my feet. "Let's go." He dragged me to the briefing room. I was surprised JARVIS made enough room in the blueprints for one of these.

"What's up?" He asked. 'You're acting really weird."

"No I'm not, I always act like this." I argued.

"No you don't." He looked me straight in the eyes, making me nervous.

"I just…I don't know, want to be alone with you I guess."

"Well you got your wish." He pulled me in, kissing me and making my face heat up like a microwave.

I put a hand behind his neck, softly tracing his hairline with my fingers. Steve rocked me side to side and I thought I could live like this forever. Something about his toned muscles hugging my small body was comforting and made me feel invincible. I could conquer the world with him by my side.

He pushed me against the wall indulging me in love that I would die without.

"Steve." I whispered, trying to catch my breath, but the man pushed on. I felt alive, and on fire. The smell of him almost drove me to tears; that's how bad I wanted him.

"Tony." He bit my neck playfully. I laughed a little; he was pretending to be a vampire. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled.

* * *

The Bilgesnipe was the most repulsive thing I had ever seen. I hovered above it talking to JARVIS in my suit. "Where's the weakness on this thing?"

"I believe it is the stomach, sir."

"Steve!" I shouted. "Aim for the stomach."

He nodded a quick approval and swung his shield under the beast's belly. The creature yelped and rolled over.

"Clint!" Steve yelled.

An ensnarement arrow captured the beast and locked him to the ground. At last I felt like I had accomplished something until one of my jets died and I fell straight to the ground. As I was swearing, the Bilgesnipe got lose and knocked Steve in the head. I watched my team go down in panic and my love lay on the ground unconscious.

"STEVE!" I screamed. I got up and ran over to him. There was a huge gash on the side of his head. "Hulk!"

"Don't need to ask twice." The green monster was already on top of the creature.

I picked him up and took off with one jet.

Back at base, the medical team rushed to help the super soldier. They wrapped his head up in gauze and rushed him to the operating room faring that a piece of his skull lad punctured his brain.

He woke up. "Tony?" He asked

"I'm here." I said with tears in my eyes. "I'm right here, I'm not leaving you."

* * *

**3:00 am: ER**

Clint and Bruce had dozed off, but Nat and I sat, patiently waiting the arrival of Captain America. I was trying so hard to stop crying but I couldn't.

Natasha held my hand in hers. "It's not your fault Tony."

I knew that, but I still felt responsible. He was mine and I was his. I needed to know that he was okay.

The doctor came by asking for me. "Steve would like to see you now." He said.

I rushed over to his room and sat at his bedside. I had never seen the super soldier look so awful. "You look like sh*t." I told him.

"Thanks." He smiled sarcastically. "I missed you too."

"You know I missed you, babe." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Have you been crying?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you be doing the same if this happened to me?"

He nodded. I stole another kiss from him and took his hand in mine. "Hey, we killed that thing. Well, technically Hulk did."

"Are we in trouble with Fury?"

"A little." I replied truthfully. "He had his heart set on sending it back to Asgard."

He laughed weakly. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course. Will they let me?"

"They should." Steve smiled. "Tony, what if I die?"

I was taken aback by that statement. Captain America just asked if he would die. Tears filled my eyes, but I kept them from falling. "No Captain, no 'what if's' you'll be fine. You just have to sit it out for a little while."

"You promise?"

I nodded and gently kissed his mouth. "I promise, you'll be fine."

* * *

Steve fell asleep after about an hour. The doctors and nurses tried to kick me out but I refused to leave and eventually I just fell asleep in the chair next to him. I knew when morning came I would have to fly Steve back to America and answer to Fury. He'll be pissed, and I'll take the heat for it. I didn't care though, if it meant the safety of my love the I was willing to go through anything.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter Everyone! I am sooo tired. I just came back from a Cross Country meet and we smoked EVERYONE. We won the whole meet!**

**Captain America's POV:**

"Tony." Someone whispered. "It's time to go."

I woke up and saw Nat poking Tony gently on the shoulder. He woke up and looked over at her scarlet hair. "Yeah, I'm getting up."

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

I shrugged. I was too tired to talk and my head hurt too badly.

"You ready to leave?"

I nodded. I wanted to get back to America and start working out again. I wanted to be with Tony, just him and I in a room together, talking.

The nurses had me stand up. I passed out for a few moments then regained consciousness. "I'm fine." I told them. My shield was against the wall. I picked it up and examined the paint scratches on it I wondered how it got there.

I stumbled out into the hallway and was immediately greeted by my teammates who seemed just as concerned as Tony. "I'm alright." I told them. "Really, I just need to rest." From there the nursed escorted us to the hangar just outside of the angelic white building we were in. Just as I had suspected, the press was there with their fancy cameras and oversized microphones. They shouted at us as we walked past, mainly at Tony who hid his tiredness under the protection of his sunglasses. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from them.

The jet was hot after sitting outside for a whole day and a night. I collapsed in the passenger seat eager to fall back asleep. I knew when I got back to SHIELD HQ I would be forced back into the hospital and possibly rehab for a few days. Tony flew and I crashed out.

"_Steve."I felt the soft touch of his hands._

"_Yeah Tony, where are we?" The world was a mixture of sparkling silver illuminating the bed we were laying on._

"_We're supposed to be sleeping, but I'm not tired." He said. Neither was I. I felt extremely energetic. I wanted to climb a building or fight a Frost Giant from that strange land Jotunheim Thor keeps mentioning._

_I felt the soft touch again, he was next to me smiling and holding my hand. His brown eyes were alive, like he was watching an exciting football game. I felt the excitement to, and I couldn't channel it correctly. I couldn't calm myself down._

* * *

"Captain." I opened my eyes to see Fury standing above me. I was no longer in the jet.

"Yes sir?"

"That was quite a hit you took yesterday. I'm not sure we can put you back into active duty for a while." He said. "It looks like you'll be out for a week or more."

I was disappointed to hear it, but there was nothing I could do. I felt someone roll my bed into a white room. It was similar to the one I woke up in after World War Two. I wanted nothing more than to run out and find Tony.

"We won't allow visitors for at least two days." The nurse said as if she were reading my mind. "By director Fury's orders."

Something told me that Fury knew something was going on between me and Tony.

"Can I text people?" I asked.

The nurse thought for a moment. "Yes, I think that'll be alright, but not right now."

* * *

Test after test, I thought I was going to go crazy. Same questions too. _Have you been eating right? When exactly were you born? How is you sex life?_ Granted, I didn't have one so I just ignored that question.

I could hear tony arguing with the staff outside. I couldn't help but to smile. "Tony!" I called.

He shoved his way through security and ran to greet me. "Steve!"

"Hey." I smiled. "You okay?"

"Not without you. No."

"I'll be out in a little while." I re-assured him. "In a few days."

"Steve, I can't sleep without you okay? I've tried. I can't function properly." He told me.

"What do you mean? We just barely got back from Australia this morning." I said.

"No, we got back four days ago. They put you to sleep in this weird chamber that was supposed to speed up the cell division process so that your head could heal faster." He told me. When I just stared at him he sighed. "Look, I'm falling apart."

"I'll be able to text you." I announced. "I promise."

He looked almost mad as if I was somehow replacing him with a phone.

"Tony, I love you. You know that." I looked into the warm brown eyes. "I'm not trying to desert you, but I have a concussion."

He kissed me. All the nurses saw it, the security guards saw it, and so did the doctors. It quieted as our lips locked. Tony pulled away and I think that was when I realized that he loved me more than his own reputation.

"You better text me then." He commanded and walked out of the room.

I just laid there, blinking. I wasn't even worried about what the nurse was saying to me.

That night the nurse handed me my Iphone and I began with:

_It's twelve thirty, I hope you're in bed._

_Well I'm up worried about you instead._ He texted back.

_Will you at least try to sleep?_

_No._

I sighed and thought about what to say next:

_Will you do it for me?_ I asked.

Five minutes passed then:

_Fine._

A few minutes later, the nurse came in with a note. "It's from Tony, he won't let me read it and also, Nick Fury is monitoring your texts.

So that's why Tony had sent the note. It read:

_Hey,_

_I'm probably asleep by now, but I just wanted to let you know that I'll sneak in tomorrow morning to come see you._

_With all my love,_

_Tony._

* * *

**Next I think I'll finish the Avengers fic where they're in Japan. Man, I have a lot of planning to do! PLEASE REVIEW! I will most likely be editing this chapter a lot, so it might be more or less than a thousand words. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Muse360**


End file.
